Our Love
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: SS Travels. Sasuke has left the village numerous times alone, but for once, he does not go through the village gates all alone. However, this most recent exit exit of the village was not alone. This time he brought his wife-the love of his life-with him. Which has led to days full of emotions he hasn't felt in so long, and today is not an exception.


**A cute little one-shot about traveling Sasusaku.**

 ***This will probably be my last update for a while since school is starting up again.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only the plot is.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sasuke you didn't have to do that!" Sakura yells as she walks behind her husband with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed.

"Sakura, _you're_ pregnant." Sasuke states as he glances over his shoulder at his sulking wife.

"God dammit! Pregnant or not I am Sakura Uchiha and I don't nee-" Sakura starts declaring before Sasuke is suddenly in front of her. Sakura stops instantly, but she stills bumps into his chest and he takes the moment of surprise to wrap his arms around Sakura.

"I know." Sasuke whispers into Sakura's face before he plants his lips on hers in a short and sweet kiss.

"But, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am not going to let my pregnant wife get all worked up over two spineless and dense robbers." Sasuke mutters to Sakura before he moves to her side, grabs her hand, and starts pulling her along the path again.

"You could have at least let me punch the ground or something. Give them a good scare; well at least add to how much you scared them." Sakura utters as she babbles away while she enjoys the feeling of her and Sasuke's hands being interlocked. Externally, she's acting pretty calm, but internally, she's screaming with joy. Sasuke and her have held hands before, but Sakura is always elated no matter how many times they share such a display of affection.

"Go punch a tree then if you need to punch something." Sasuke vocalizes as he lets out a chuckle. His wife is always amusing him in the simplest ways, and he's glad that he decided to let her come on this mission with him. He has been away from Naruto and Sakura for so long that he forgot what it's like to have company on a mission, and he's glad he let Sakura come along; even if it has ended up with her being pregnant.

"Or I can punch you." Sakura jokes as she lightly punches Sasuke with her free hand.

"Last time you did that we ended up delaying our mission a whole day." Sasuke whispers sulkily into Sakura's ear. Her reaction is insane, and Sasuke lets a smirk grace his face as he watches Sakura's face redden.

"Y-y-you're the one that started that!" Sakura squeaks out as she looks away from her husband; her face is still red as she recalls what happened after she and Sasuke had sparred.

"No, no. You were the one that punched me, and then after that I pushed you onto the tree, which led to us kissing. Then after that some clothes started coming off and if I remember correctly you were the one wh-" Sasuke utters with a smug tone before he's interrupted.

"Okay! Okay!" Sakura yells as her embarrassment level exceeds its parameter.

"You get flustered so easily." Sasuke declares as he watches Sakura's blush finally die down.

"And you don't?" Sakura inquires as she looks sideways at Sasuke.

"Mmm, nope." Sasuke states arrogantly as he notices their destination is just up ahead.

"Oh. So that time when we had just finished having sex and you said 'I love you' right after..." Sakura trails off as she instantly notices Sasuke tense up and look at her with wide eyes.

"T-that's different!" Sasuke proclaims as a hint of pink dusts his cheeks.

"Now who's flustered?" Sakura utters as she pulls Sasuke forward this time; she's also spotted their destination and wants to get there before the rain clouds hovering over them let loose.

"Point taken." Sasuke concedes as focuses on the Uchiha clan symbol on Sakura's back. A smile appears on his face as he recalls their wedding ceremony and ever moment together afterwards and before. He silently thanks Sakura for being a constant in his life and helping him get through the darkest moments.

"You're slowing down and I'm starting to feel rain drops!" Sakura yells as she tries to pull Sasuke along faster. Sasuke is pulled out of his reverie and sighs in happiness and amusement.

"All right. Race you to the town." Sasuke declares before he lets go of Sakura's hand and takes off. Sakura is surprised only for a second, and is instantly in the race just as Sasuke passes her.

"What happened to your pregnant wife deal?!" Sakura shouts to Sasuke as she tries to catch up to him.

"That's only against other opponents, but not myself!" Sasuke yells back as he puts the last effort into reaching the village. Sakura is right behind him and he doesn't want to lose in their little contest.

"Victory!" Sasuke declares as he stops in front of the village and waits for Sakura to catch up. She was never far behind him, and she lands on he ground next to Sasuke not a second later.

"You weren't even going full speed." Sakura contends as she and Sasuke join hands again and hastily move to find an inn.

"You weren't either." Sasuke argues back as he locates an inn that they can spend the night in.

"Because you weren't." Sakura reasons as she follows Sasuke to the shelter of the inn.

"We do this a lot, don't we?" Sasuke questions as he shakes his head as he and Sakura are finally out of the rain thanks tot he inn's covered porch.

"Ah, sometimes we really go at it." Sakura points out as she rings her hair out and notices Sasuke isn't moving towards the inn's doors.

"You're leaving me here for a while aren't you?" Sakura inquires as she fiddles with her hair.

"Only for a little while. I'll be back before you know it" Sasuke asserts as he moves to face Sakura directly.

"I hope you can't find the room later." Sakura utters as she avoids Sasuke's gaze.

"As if I won't be able to locate my wife?" Sasuke teases as he moves Sakura's chin up so that she can look him in the eyes. Sasuke notices Sakura is still sad as their eyes meet.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Sasuke insist to Sakura before he moves his hand up to her forehead and gives her a two finger poke.

Sakura's cheeks darken at the action, and she turns her eyes to the side as she gives a small smile.

"I'll keep the bed warm." Sakura whispers as Sasuke turns and leaves the dryness of the inn's front porch. Sakura watches as he walks into the village, and even though she should be sad at his departure, she's not. Sasuke has always returned to her, and she know he always will.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it! I love thinking about their travels together, and I wanted to write out one of my ideas.**

 **Happy summer!  
**

 **~S-cherry-Blossem.**

 **Thank you in advance for any favs, follows, and reviews! They mean a lot!**


End file.
